


Fear of biting

by SaeranLover



Series: Mystic Messenger Vampire AU [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Mystic Messenger Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Everything about your relationship had been fine up to the point where Saeyoung started avoiding you. When you and even Saeran began to worry about him, Saeran makes a discovery about what is bothering his brother.You are a human, Saeyoung is a vampire.





	Fear of biting

Saeyoung loved to hug you. It had been like that ever since you became his girlfriend. He was working? He hugged you. You were doing stuff for the next RFA party? He hugged you. You were getting some blood for him, seeming as he was a vampire yet you were human? You bet, he was hugging you. This clinginess didn’t honestly surprise you, considering the lack of relationships in his life before that point, but… There were times where it frustrated you to no end.

It was only when he suddenly stopped hugging you constantly that you realised that you missed it.

Even Saeran began to notice that something was up with his brother, and when Saeran worries, you knew that it couldn’t be good. One day though… Saeran pulled you aside, and was staring down at you, his slightly opened mouth showing the tips of his fangs. “I know what’s wrong with him.” He then leaned in to your ear, and took a deep breath. “He’s scared of hurting you. You’re human, he’s vampire. He doesn’t want you to change if you don’t want to, and his blood lust is… _bad_ at the moment.”

You remained silent for a moment as Saeran took a step back and looked around. “I’ll leave you to make the decision on what you do… Do you fuel Saeyoung’s desire for blood, or do you keep your distance until he calms down?”

After that, you stood still for a moment, thinking over what Saeran had said. Saeyoung wasn’t going near you because he wanted to keep you save, considering that he was a vampire and you weren’t… But he had made that decision on his own. He hadn’t asked what you wanted…

After that, you made your own decision on what to do, and put a smile on your face.

 

 

Saeyoung was busy typing something on his computers, doing a minor task for his new job as an independent hacker. He never heard the door to the room opening, but he became aware of your presence because he could smell your blood. He tensed up, before saving and closing what he was doing. Your name echoed around the room as he pushed his chair back slightly, before there was a sigh. “Why are you here…? Didn’t Saeran warn you about what was wrong with me?”

You remained silent as you approached him, and slipped between him and his computers so that you were leaning against his desk. “Saeyoung.” As you said his name, you watched him quickly close his eyes, dig his fingers into the armrests of the chair, before spinning the chair around so that he wasn’t facing you. “I completely understand that you’re worried about my safety as a human, and that’s why you’ve been avoiding me…” You took hold of the back of the chair, and spun him around so that he was facing you. You kept your hands at either side of his head, before smiling. “But I love you, Saeyoung. I don’t want to see you like this… suffering alone, isolating yourself…”

You could see the bob of his throat as you smiled at him, and his hands dug in further into his chair. His eyes eventually met yours, and honestly… you were taken aback. His normally golden pupils had a tinge of red through them, and they were narrow too… In response to that, you moved one of your hands to cup his cheek, before pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Saeyoung, I’m not scared. If you bite me, you bite me… I don’t mind.”

He gulped again, before he turned his head away from you. “You may not be… But I am… What if I… I hurt you…?” He then met your eyes again, tears welling up in his own. “I don’t want to-!”

You leaned in, and pressed your forehead against his own. You could tell that his skin was cold, but it was reassuring to touch. “When you asked me to be your girlfriend… We made a promise. My blood is yours, and yours alone. I said that if you desire my blood, you can have it. Saeyoung… I don’t fear becoming a vampire or getting hurt if it is you who takes my blood.”

Saeyoung began crying then, before he then put on a smile as he pulled you onto his lap. “You always know how to make me feel better… I should have gone to you at first, when I felt my bloodlust getting worse…” The wonderful laugh of Saeyoung’s which always brought a smile to your face then filled the room, before you felt Saeyoung tuck some of your hair behind your ear as he leaned in to press a kiss to your lips. It initially began as something gentle, a sweet, loving exchange… But eventually, you felt Saeyoung’s fangs scrape across your lips, making you gasp. You could taste blood on your lips, and Saeyoung smirked as he used his tongue to lick the blood.

You gave him a breathless stare, before he smirked. “Your blood tastes really sweet… I like it more than Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper together…” That brought a smile to your face, before you then decide to tempt him on through pulling all of your hair together, and draping it over one of your shoulders. Saeyoung’s eyes shot to your neck, before he looked at you with wide eyes. “A- Are you letting me-?!”

“Yeah. If you want my blood, go ahead…” What you said then made a blush go to his face, before he wrapped his arms around you to give you a tight hug. “Saeyoung…”

“… Thank you… You’re the best girlfriend I could ever have asked for…” He then pressed another kiss to your lips, before standing up – keeping your arms and legs around him in the process – before stepping closer to his desk and shoving the keyboards aside. “But you know what, I think that I should repay you for worrying you, and to thank you for your offer for your blood…” A devious smirk formed on his face, his fangs more than clearly on show. “I’m going to do _much more_ than bite you tonight, my love…”


End file.
